


Supreme Leader Hux

by kyloreid



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Armitage Hux Needs A Hug, Choking, Dom/sub, F/M, Face Slapping, Face-Fucking, Kinky, Oral Sex, Smut, Top Armitage Hux, armitage hux smut, general hux smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:48:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22747336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyloreid/pseuds/kyloreid
Summary: As newly promoted commander of the First Order, you can sense the General is angry with Kylo Ren becoming Supreme Leader. You decide to allow the General to take his anger out on you
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Original Female Character(s), Armitage Hux/Reader, Armitage Hux/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 60





	Supreme Leader Hux

days have passed since the battle at crait, and since kylo ren has now become supreme leader of the first order. the position of commander has been left vacant, and you were promoted. your stomach jolted with butterflies, the power excited you but terrified you. of course, there was one thing that made you the most anxious.

general armitage hux.

you had always looked up to the general and gave him the utmost respect. hours after the battle, you had a meeting with him. he spoke quickly and impatiently about the new supreme leader. you could tell he wanted the spot to be his. 

that night, you went to your quarters and moaned the general’s name. you wanted him to take his anger out on you. all the passion that remains inside him for the order, you wanted to relight that spark with him inside you. 

the next day, you made you move. hesitant, you opened the general’s office door. he quickly looked up at you, sighing, and then looking down at the papers on the desk.

“commander (y/l/n)... i don’t remember requesting your presence.” he says, not looking up at you

“you didn’t… i just wanted to speak to you about something…” you say, voice shaking slightly.

he looks up at you, eyes staring into your soul. “what exactly?”

your hand was still on the doorknob. you turn your back to him and close the door, locking it. the general is out of his chair and stands a few feet from you. confusion runs across his features.

“what do you think you’re doing (y/n)?” he demands

you walk closer to him, putting a hand on his shoulder. “armitage… i've known you for a while now, i can tell you’re angry… you’re losing hope in the order you love, because you wanted to be supreme leader.” 

his muscles tense under your hand, jaw clenching at the mention of the title. you lean in close, hot breath on his neck and whisper in his ear, “you should have that title sir.”

you back away and stare at him. a blush coats his cheeks, his pupils are wide and he takes a breath, like he’d been holding air since you walked into the room. “what are you suggesting?” he says quietly 

you look him down, smirking. “take your anger out on me general…”

he smirks and bites his lip, turning to his desk. he pushes everything off of it with a crash. you begin to unbutton your uniform. he then throws himself into his chair, slipping off his belt and unbuckling his trousers.

“get over here. now.” he orders 

you smirk and saunter over. you shake your hips as you walk. as you climb on his desk, you see his erect member already pink with desire. you lick your lips and slip off your top, then reach back and unhook your bra. 

the general has his hand wrapped around his cock, jerking furiously as he watches you strip before him. he moans when your breasts come free of their restraint, jerking faster. you reach down and slip off your boots and pants. you then put your legs on the desk, spreading them open to reveal the wet spot in your panties.

the general removes his hand from his cock and stands up, leaning over you. his member pressing onto your stomach, he grips your face with one hand and hip with the other, leaning in to passionately kiss your lips. 

moaning into his mouth, the general slips his tongue in between your lips. you battle with him, both of you letting out moans every so often. the hand on your face moves to your neck, gripping roughly.

you pull away from the kiss and gasp. hux’s eyes have clouded over with lust. you moan as the grip on your neck becomes rougher, face heating up due to lack of oxygen. 

he then takes his hand off your neck, and you gasp for oxygen. he smirks and licks his lips. “you liked that didn’t you?”

you nod quickly, not taking your eyes off of him. you’re desperate for him to touch you, your clit aching with need. his hands trail across your body before setting at your breasts. hux puts his head in between them, and takes a nipple into his mouth, grabbing the other in his strong grip. 

you tilt your head back and moan. the contrast of the heat of his mouth against your cold and hard nipple makes it harden. he rolls his tongue around the bud, occasionally nipping at it with his teeth. he looks up at you and pulls off, clicking his tongue.

“why aren’t you looking at me?” he asks

you look down at him and he smirks, pinching your nipples. a moan escapes your lips. “much better commander.”

calling you that makes you buck up your hips. armitage looks down at them and shakes his head, sitting back down in his chair. “of course… how could i forget that cunt? i’m sure you’re so wet, aren’t you?”

you prop on your elbows and nod. he shakes his head, gripping the fabric in his hands. he wanks them down and you lift up your ass. he throws them across the room and spreads your legs. his mouth waters at the sight.

your swollen clit, and the scent of the wetness between your thighs makes his cock twitch. “keep your legs open for me.”

the general slips out of the rest of his uniform and underclothes. his body gleams with sweat, though the room is cold. you know you have him right where you wanted him. he needs you now, there’s no going back.

hux’s hand slaps down on your pussy and you moan loudly. he smirks as you buck your hips again. “you’re such a dirty little girl commander… who would have known you like to be abused like this?”

he slaps your cunt again and you gasp, jerking up into his palm. “turn around, let me see that pretty little ass that looks so good in your uniform.”

you quickly turn around, sitting on all fours. hux’s hands spread open your ass and cunt. you turn to look at him and a hand comes down hard on your ass. “eyes forward. good girls take things as they come.”

“yes general.” you whisper 

“no. who am i, pet?” he growls at you

you think for a moment, then you realize what he’s asking for. “yes supreme leader.”

he moans at your words and stands up, teasing his cock against your folds. you tighten at the feeling, trying to pull him inside you. “be patient my good girl… i’m going to take my time with you.”

his hand trails down your stomach, to your aching clit. he begins to rub it, slowly at first, but then increasing speed and pressure. 

you fall onto the desk and moan his name. he slaps your ass again and again, still stroking you. every so often, he dips his fingers into your heat, collecting your juices and rubbing them around you. without warning, he slips two fingers inside you.

you clench around him and he smirks. “you’re so desperate commander… do you want your supreme leader that badly?”

“yes sir. i want your cock so badly.” you moan

he smirks and pumps his digits inside you, then pulls them out. “turn around.”

you flip over on your back and watch him take his fingers in his mouth, licking up your juices. he sucks for a little then pulls them out of his mouth with a pop.

“you taste perfect…” he whispers

his cock is aching. you can tell that it’s feeling neglected. you sit up and climb off the desk, legs feeling like jelly. getting on your knees, you grasp the general’s cock. you pump it a few times before taking his entire length into your mouth. 

hux tilts his head back and moans, entangling his hands in your hair. you look up at him through your eyelashes, running your tongue along the tip, sucking up the precum. hux growls and forces your head down his member. you gag in surprise, but quickly recover. he bucks his hips, as he fucks your face, your nose buried in the red hair at the base of his cock. 

you reach up and play with his balls. hux gasps and growls, fucking face faster and harder. drool drips down your chin as you try and collect as much air as you can through your nose. you massage his balls and he pulls you off his cock, picking you up and lying you on the desk again.

“you don’t get to decide when i cum.” he says.

he grips your face again and opens your mouth, bending down and spitting on your face. you stick your tongue out and gather what you could, swallowing it down. 

“you’re mine now.” he growls

“i’m all yours, supreme leader.” you whisper, voice hoarse from the throat fucking you recieved

hux chuckles and spreads your legs as wide as they will go, he grabs his cock, running it over your clit. you jolt up to him and he glares at you, shaking his head. then without warning, he enters your sex. 

you gasp and grab your breasts, pinching your nipples. armitage can’t take his eyes off of you, as he sinks inside you. 

“you’re doing so well pet… taking me well. you like my cock?” he mutters, sinking all the way inside you.

you squeeze around his length and moan. “y-yes sir…” 

he moans and buries his face in your neck, peppering wet kisses over your skin, nipping and sucking occasionally. he then being to pump in and out of you, going slow at first. he kisses your collarbone and thrusts faster, moaning against your skin as you squeeze around him.

he thrusts faster, the desk begins to shake and shift under you. your eyes roll in the back of your head and you moan as he pounds your g-spot. he picks his head up and takes one hand from your legs, to rub your clit. he pinches it and massages it.

you’re a sweaty, moaning mess. you gasp, “s-sir i-i’m gonna…”

“you’ll cum when i tell you pet… hold it in a little longer…” he moans and throws his head back.

he puts the hand not on your clit on the desk next to you, and thrusts into you at an accelerated but sloppy pace. you can tell he’s getting close to his climax.

“who am i (y/n)!?” he yells through a moan.

“m-my supreme l-leader sir!” you gasp

“that’s right! cum for me commander!” he yells

one final thrust and you’re pushed over the edge. you squeeze around hux’s length as you climax and he moans, pumping his seed into you. 

both of you are panting messes. he pulls out of you and cum drips down your thighs. you sit up and he throws himself in his chair, smirking as he looks at you. 

“clean yourself up. i may want you again later…” he says, slipping on his clothes and walking out of his office. 

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed! feedback is always appreciated:) 
> 
> follow my tumblr where i post smut first @petalsrdead 
> 
> and follow my twitter @adamdriverangel !


End file.
